


In The Woods Somewhere

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gangsey isn't complete without Noah, who disappeared somewhere only he knows, and Adam, who disappeared to probably work for a little bit. Blue and Gansey try and keep Ronan from missing his bf too much.Oneshot/drabble





	In The Woods Somewhere

Everyone wished Noah could be there right now. 

Wherever their little smudge-y friend was though, he was probably doing okay. Hopefully. The other three--Gansey, Blue, and Ronan--were trying to get to Cabeswater again. The key word was trying. Because knowing them it would probably get weird. 

Ronan was pouting that Adam wasn't there with them either. 

"Okay!" Gansey announced brightly, coming to a stop around them. He looked around at all the trees, and then down at the GPS in Blue's hand. "This should work this time, guys."

"This time," Blue muttered. 

"Wait." 

Everyone looked at Ronan. His brows were scrunched slightly. 

"I think the trees are trying to tell me something. You know, in Latin."

Gansey looked excited. "Well what're they saying?"

"...they're  _heavily_ criticizing your outfit."

It's not like he was wrong either though. 

* * *

Everything went fine though, everything was going really well actually. They managed to get some stuff done, and head back to Monmouth Manufacturing. However as soon as he could Ronan called Adam. 

Adam picked up. "Hey loser, what's up?" 

"Asshole," Ronan responded, though fondly. "We missed you out there today."

Blue and Gansey looked on. 

"Have you ever noticed their terms of endearment are kind of odd?" Gansey wondered. 

Blue turned to look at him. "You call me Jane like 95% of the time."

True.

 


End file.
